Warehouse Slave
by Don'tReadMyStories
Summary: Kidnapped: Book #1. Jackson and Melissa are kidnapped. They need each other now, more than ever. But what happens when things pull them apart? Will they make it out alive? Thanks to jelissalover and adversary2113.
1. Empty Wallet

_Credit goes to the movies 'Taken In Broad Daylight' and 'Saw.'_

* * *

I walked through the living room and toward the door.

"Hey, Jackson?"

I turned toward the kitchen to look at my father. "Yeah?"

"I ran out of cocaine. Do you have any money?" He was jumpy.

"No." I continued out the door, heading to school.

My father had a drug addiction problem. He'd do anything to get his drugs.

He didn't talk to me much.

But I didn't mind.

All he'd talk about were drugs.

* * *

"Hey, Jackson."

"Hey, baby." I absentmindedly gave Melissa a kiss.

She noticed this. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, uh…no. Just having problems with my dad."

"Anything I could help with?"

"No." I kissed her again. "But thanks anyway."

* * *

I stepped into the house.

It was a mess. Everything was all over the place, flipped over.

My father stepped out of my room, a ten dollar bill in his hand. He folded it and put it into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I said. "That's mine."

"I need it."

"So do I."

"What do you need it for? You don't ever help out around here."

"You don't either. I'm the one that works and pays for everything. I'm saving my money to take Melissa out Friday. I only have twenty dollars."

"You mean there's more?" He headed for my for again.

I rushed to block the door. "Stay outta my room."

"Move!"

"No."

He tried to push me, but I held my ground. "Get outta my way!"

"No."

He was getting irritated. "Give me the money!"

"No."

He unexpectedly punched me, then yanked the collar of my shirt, pulling me away from the door.

I landed on the floor.

My father walked into my room.

I could hear loud crashing noises from inside. I pushed myself up and stepped into my room to find it destroyed. "Dad, what did you do?!"

"Where's the money, Cody?"

I eyed the wallet that lay on the nightstand.

My father turned to me. "Where's the money, d***it?!" He followed my eyes to the small table next to my bed.

We both rushed toward it at the same time.

I was about to grab it when my father shoved me hard.

I flipped over the bed, then hit the floor. I pushed myself up. "What the h*** was that for?!"

He stood there, taking every last cent out of my wallet, pulling out the picture of Melissa and dropping it onto the floor.

I headed toward him.

He threw my wallet onto my bed and walked out the door, closing it.

I picked up the picture of Melissa, setting it on my nightstand, then followed my father. "Give me my money back."

"I need it."

"D***it, Dad! Give me my f***ing money!"

My father picked up the phone, dialing a number. After a moment, he spoke. "I got the money. You got the stuff?" There was a pause. "My house. Ten minutes." He hung up.

"Dad-"

"Leave me alone, Cody."

I sighed, then turned and headed into my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

After ten minutes, I'd finally gotten my room clean…or, at least, how it was before my father threw everything out of place.

I knew where everything was, even if it was a mess.

I put my wallet into my back pocket, then walked out of my room.

My father sat at the kitchen table with a muscular man, talking in a low voice about drugs. He handed the guy two ten dollar bills.

I stormed out of the house.

* * *

"Hey, baby." I gave Melissa a kiss.

"Hey, Jackson."

"You know how I told you I'd take you somewhere tonight? Well-"

"Yeah. I can't wait. I'm so excited."

I sighed. "Me, too."


	2. Threat On The Wanted Poster

"Jackson, I'm gonna be outta town for a while. I got some people after me. Where's your wallet?"

"Why?"

"I ran out of drugs."

I pushed past him, heading into my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

My father pushed the door open violently. "Where is it?!"

I was laying in my bed. "Right here." I pulled it out of my pocket and threw it at him.

He opened it. "Where's the money?"

"I don't have any."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. You took it all last time."

He threw the wallet at my lower stomach hard.

"S***!" I doubled up in pain. "Why'd you do that?!"

He bent over me, gripping my shirt in his fists. "You need to start bringing in some more money. If you don't start carrying your weight around here, you can't live here anymore."

"I am carrying my weight…yours, too."

"Shut up!"

"Let go of me!" I struggled to get out of the stronger man's grip.

"If you don't get that money, you're gonna regret it." He let my shirt go, storming out of my bedroom.

I lay there for a moment, wondering what he'd meant by that. After a while, I dismissed the thought, walking out of the house and heading for Melissa's.

* * *

"Hey, babe." I gave Melissa a kiss.

"Hey, Jackson." She wore a breathtaking sundress and high heels.

I wore a t-shirt and jeans. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She grabbed a jacket from a hook behind the door and stepped outside. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to the park."

"Cool."

I looked at her.

She walked next to me, her hands in her jacket pockets, her face blank.

I sighed. "Mel, I had this amazing date planned out: a movie, then dinner…but I lost my money."

"You lost it?"

"Well…sorta."

"Sorta? What happened to it?"

I avoided her eyes, mumbling. "My dad took it."

"Why would he do that?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

I sighed. "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise."

I looked around, making sure no one else was around to hear. "My dad is a drug addict."

"What?!"

"Shhhh!" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"I don't know. It wasn't important."

"Yes, it is. Drugs are dangerous."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

She was quiet, in shock.

I stopped walking. "I shouldn't have told you that."

She turned around to look at me. "I won't tell."

I relaxed. "Thanks."

"So what does this have to do with you 'losing' your money."

"He took it to buy drugs."

She was quiet.

"I tried to stop him, but…" I sighed. "I'm sorry if this ruined our date."

She looked at me. "Jackson, I don't care about how much money you have, or where you take me to on a date. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"Thanks, Mel." I gave her a hug. After a moment, I spoke. "You know? That has got to be one of the cheesiest things I've ever heard."

She grinned. "Yeah. But it's true."

I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer as we walked.

* * *

"Bye, Jackson."

"See ya, Mel."

She stepped inside her house, closing the door behind her.

I headed for home, my hands in my pockets, staring at the ground.

All of a sudden, I heard a car screech behind me. I quickly spun around to see a black van.

A couple men got out, coming toward me. They grabbed me, pulling me into the van.

"What are you doing?" I struggled to get free. "Let me go."

Three men held me down.

I could hear the door slide closed after I was inside. I pushed and pushed, trying to get them off me.

After a moment, one man punched my nose.

I cupped it in my hands as it bled.

"Where's Dominick?" one man said.

"I don't know who you're talking about," I lied.

The big, muscular man punched my stomach. "Where is he?!"

"I don't know!"

"Don't give me that bulls***! I know you're his son!"

"Let me out!"

"Tell us where he is!"

I tried to push past the men, but couldn't. I punched, hitting one of them in the nose.

While he recovered, the other two men slugged my jaw a couple of times, then my stomach.

I spat blood, clutching my ribs.

The big guy yanked my shirt collar, pulling me closer to him, then slammed my head against a window. "Where the f*** is he?!"

I held the back of my head.

"Tell me, d***it!"

I could barely speak. "I don't…know. He left town."

"S***!" He slammed his fist against my stomach.

I gripped my torso, coughing. "Let me go."

He turned to me, furious. "If you don't tell me where he is, I'm gonna hurt your girlfriend!"

I knew they'd kill my father if they'd found him. And I couldn't show a weakness.

When I didn't respond, the man nodded his head toward door.

One guy slid the door open.

I looked out to see trees quickly passing by.

The man pulled me up, kicking me out of the car.

I flipped and rolled down a bank, stopping when I ran into a tree.

I could hear the car door shut, then the tires screeching as the van turned around, heading toward Melissa's house.

I quickly pushed myself up, clutching my stomach as I hurried up the small hill.

When I reached the street, I looked for passing cars.

I saw only a few.

I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't help me, thinking I was dangerous since my head was bleeding from where I'd been slammed against the window.

I saw a small, rusted pick-up truck.

I stepped into the middle of the street, waving. "Hey?! Stop! Wait!"

The brakes screeched.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it wouldn't hit me.

It didn't.

I relaxed, opening my eyes, and headed for the passenger's side door, pulling the handle.

The man inside wore a trucker's hat and a jeans jacket. He was frightened, reaching for his wallet. "I don't have much money."

"I don't want your money."

He pulled the watch from his hand, giving it to me, along with a twenty dollar bill. "That's all I got."

"Look. I don't want your money." I handed it back to him. "I need a ride."

"Sure."

"Thanks." I got in, shutting the door.

"Where to?"

"Down the street a couple miles, then take a left at the four-way."

He started driving.

"Do you have a phone?"

The man reached into his pocket, pulling out a cell phone, then handed it to me.

"Thanks." I dialed a number. While it rang, I said, "Could you go faster, please?"

He sped up a bit.

"Hello?"

I turned my attention back to the phone. "Mel?"

"Jackson? Hey."

"Mel, listen to me. I need you to get out of the house."

"What? What are you-"

"Just do it, okay?"

"Hold on a second. Someone's at the door."

"Mel, don't answer it! Mel! Mel, wait!"

I heard a door open, then a scream.

"Melissa! Mel, are you there?!" All I heard was the dial tone. "S***!" I threw the phone onto the seat next to me. Angrily, I said. "Could you go a little faster, please?!"

* * *

"Melissa?!" I ran into her house. "Mel?!" I heard some movement from above and headed upstairs. "Mel? Is that you?" I opened the door to her room, finding her sitting on the edge of her bed. "Mel?!" I rushed toward her, dropping to my knees, and gave her a hug. When I pulled away, I saw that she had a tear on her cheek. My heart sank as I realized she was a trap.

All of a sudden, I was pulled backwards by my shirt.

I hit the floor, looking up to see the muscular man.

"Nice to see you again."

"What do you want?"

"Where's your father?"

"I told you. He left town. That's all he'd said."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Too bad I don't believe you." He nodded to the other three men, who came toward me. "Let's go for a ride. I'll get the young misses." He gripped Melissa, pulling her off the bed.

"Take your f***ing hands off her!" I yelled.

The three men grabbed me, pulling me to my feet. They yanked me out the door.

I tried to get away, struggling and fighting all the way outside, but couldn't get out of their grip.

They threw me into the van.

I landed on Melissa. "Mel, I'm sorry." I quickly moved.

Three men got into the back of the car with us while one went to the front seat, starting the engine and driving off.

* * *

Everyone was silent.

Melissa sat next to me, resting her head on one knee, while her other knee was folded under her. She sat by the door.

I was slumped in the corner next to the window that I'd hit my head on earlier. I reached my hand toward Melissa's.

She pulled away, putting it on her knee.

I looked at her, then hung my head.

This was all my dad's fault. He left me alone when he was in trouble, forcing me to fight his battle. And I'd brought Melissa into this.

I sighed, speaking quietly. "Mel, baby, I-"

"Shut up!" The muscular man, who's name was Eddie, said.

"Look." I pushed myself up. "I don't know where my father is. But I'll help you find him if you, please, let Melissa go."

"I said, 'Shut up!'" He slapped my face.

I closed my eyes, trying not to show pain. I opened them to find Melissa looking at me. I wanted to comfort her. "It's gonna be okay, Mel."

"Hey?!" Eddie kicked my lower stomach.

I doubled up in pain.

"I don't wanna hear another word come outta your mouth or I'm gonna beat you're a** again!"

When I recovered from the blow, I returned to my previous position, slumping back, my head hung.


	3. Another Man

My hands were tightly tied behind my back.

The men pulled us out of the car, leading us into an old, worn-down warehouse. They led us down some stairs and through a long hallway, which had another flight of stairs at the end-these going up.

The muscular man opened a metal door, tossing me inside.

I landed on my side, struggling to push myself up with my hands behind my back.

Melissa stepped into the large, empty room.

The men shut the door, locking it from the outside.

I stood up, struggling to get out of the painfully tight rope on my wrists. "Mel, can you help me with this?"

She didn't move.

"Please, baby."

She walked over to me slowly, untying the knot in the rope.

It dropped to the floor.

"Thank you." I rubbed my red wrists, turning to face Melissa.

She was scared.

"Mel, I'm gonna get us outta here. Okay?"

She broke down in tears.

I pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "It's gonna be okay, baby. I promise. We'll get outta here. Okay?"

"What if we don't, Jackson?"

"We will, baby. I promise. We're gonna make it through this."

"I hope you're right."

"I am right."

* * *

We were quiet for a long while, thinking to ourselves.

Melissa sat on the ragged twin bed, silently crying.

All of a sudden, the door opened.

A man stepped inside. His name was Frankie. He walked over to Melissa taking a seat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her, placing a hand on her knee. "What's wrong, baby? Your boyfriend, here, got you into some trouble? You know? It's all his fault that you're in here." He glared at me for a moment, then turned back to Melissa. "I wouldn't be surprised if you break up with that trailer trash. He could get you killed. You need someone stronger, smarter, richer…better. Someone like me." He leaned in to kiss her.

I pulled him back by his shirt, throwing him onto the floor. "You stay the f*** away from her!"

He pushed himself up, coming at me, tackling me to the floor.

I rolled on top of him, punching wildly.

After a short moment, the other three men rushed in, pulling me off of Frankie. They started punching and kicking me.

I threw a glance at Melissa.

She got the hint, slowly sneaking toward the open door.

Frank angrily kicked my lower stomach.

"Ahhhh!" I couldn't help but scream.

Melissa paused a moment, staring at me, pained.

I was kicked again by the furious Frankie. "Ahhhhhh!"

I wanted Melissa to run-to get out of here and bring help back for me…assuming it wasn't too late.

But she stood her ground, staring at me, tears in her eyes. She let out a whimper.

Eddie heard this. He hurried toward her.

She started running, but it was too late.

Eddie grabbed her by her hair, throwing her onto the bed. He called to the others. "C'mon, guys. That's enough for now."

He headed out the door, the other three following behind him.

I lay on the floor, coughing up blood, clutching my lower stomach.

Melissa rushed toward me. She was frantic. "Jackson, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Mel. Just give me a minute." I could barely speak.

She sat next to me, rubbing my arm, comforting me.

After a moment, I forced myself into a sitting position.

Melissa pulled me into a hug, letting go when I winced.

I gripped her arms. "Mel, next time you get a chance, you gotta run. Okay? You gotta get outta here. Don't worry about me. You can bring help back for me."

"But what if they…"

"They won't kill me, Mel. They think my dad will come looking for me. He owes them a lot of money. And they're gonna get their money's worth outta me. So you gotta get out when you can, okay?"

"Yeah." Tears fell from her eyes. "I will."

"Good." I gave her a kiss.

"Need some help up?"

"Please."

She stood, then reached out her hand.

I took it, trying my hardest not to scream out as she pulled me to my feet. "Thanks." I slowly walked toward the bed, taking a seat, and leaned my back against the wall.

Melissa sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Come here," Eddie commanded.

Hesitantly, I did, pulling away from Melissa. I scooted off the bed, walking slowly toward Eddie.

"Got something for you," he said.

I stood in front of him now.

He put something around my neck, then held up a small remote in his hand, pressing a button.

I fell to my knees as twenty volts of electricity shot through my body.

The men laughed.

"Anytime you get into trouble…" He waved the remote in his hands, pressing the button.

I put my hands on the floor, still on my knees.

"And if you misbehave…" He looked at Melissa. "He gets punished. Got that?"

She stared in horror.

Eddie pressed the button. "Got that?!"

I was on my side now.

Melissa nodded her head quickly. "Yes."

"Good."

The men headed out of the room, laughing as Eddie pressed the button continuously.

I was laying on my back when the door closed.

Melissa rushed toward me, trying to get the shock collar off. "Jackson, I can't get it."

I was still twitching. "It's okay…Mel. I'll be fine."

She was crying. "Why are they doing this?"

"I'm sorry, baby."

"For what?"

"It's my fault you're in here."

She was silent, trying to hide her anger.

"I'm so…sorry."


	4. Dog Bowl

It wasn't until our third day there did Melissa and I get any food or water. It wasn't a lot: just a slice of bread and a glass of water only filled two centimeters high. But it was better than nothing.

Melissa ate quickly, gulping down her water afterwards.

I chewed on my slice of bread slowly.

Melissa lay down onto the bed, then began crying.

I pushed myself off the floor, heading toward the bed. I got onto my knees in front of it. "Mel, it's gonna be okay."

"You've been saying that for three days."

"We're still here, aren't we?"

"Yeah. That's the thing."

"I meant we're still alive."

"Not for long, if they don't give us more food and water."

I felt responsible for her. After all, it was my fault she was here. I couldn't let anything happen to her. "Here. Take mine."

"But you haven't had anything for three days, either."

"I'll be fine, Mel. I'm not that hungry anyways." I held out the other half of bread and the glass of water.

"But-"

"Mel, take it. It's okay."

She stared at me for a moment, hesitantly taking the food and glass. "Thanks."

I half-smiled, watching as the cool liquid slowly slid down her throat.

I forced my eyes away from her, turning to sit on the cold, hard floor, and leaned my back against the bed. I rested my head on my knees, trying hard to swallow. My throat was burning.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned back to Melissa.

She held out what was left of the water.

My dry voice cracked. "You can have it. I gave it to you."

"I want you to have it."

I shook my head. "It's okay, Mel. I'm-"

"Take it, Jackson."

"No. It's yours."

She broke into tears. "I don't want you to die, Jackson!"

I was shocked. I looked at her, pulling myself up to sit on the bed. "Don't think like that, baby. I'm not gonna die here. And neither are you."

"But you'll dehydrate if you don't drink anything."

"I-"

"Please, Jackson! Please!"

I sighed. "Fine." I took the glass, gulping the water down. "Happy?"

She nodded.

I wiped her tears, changing my position. I went to the other side of Melissa and leaned my back against the wall, then pulled her into my lap.

She rested her head on my chest.

I rubbed her back, comforting her.

She stared at the collar on my neck, tears falling again.

"Mel, everything's gonna be okay, baby." I pulled her head up to look at mine. "I promise."

All of a sudden, I felt a shock. I quickly pushed Melissa away. I didn't want her to get hurt.

I bared through the pain, sliding off the bed and onto the floor, trying not to scream.

After five seconds, Eddie let go of the button. The muscular man came toward me, squatting down in front of me. "I saw on the cameras that you gave Melissa half your food. I guess you weren't that hungry, huh?" He smiled. "So your rations will be cut in half. But don't worry. You're saving us a lot of money."

I was still twitching on the floor, staring up at him, my teeth clenched. I squeezed my fists tight.

"What are you gonna do? Huh? You gonna hit me?"

"No."

"No, what?"

I was breathing heavily. "No, sir."

Eddie grinned, patting my head. "Good dog." He stood up, then headed out the door.

I rested my head on the cold, hard floor.

Melissa rushed to my side, aiding me. "I'm so sorry, Jackson. I shouldn't have eaten your food."

"It's…" I tensed at the pulsing pain that rushed through my body. "…not your fault."


	5. Under The Magnet On The Refrigerator

Four men came into the room, walking toward us. They pulled us up.

Melissa and I fought as much as we could.

They were barely able to get us out the door.

When I could get my hand loose, I punched one, then another, as hard as I could.

They fell onto the ground.

I did the same to the other two men, who were holding Melissa. It took a few more punches to take Eddie down.

Once they were all on the ground, Melissa kicked Frankie's lower stomach, paying him back for what he'd done earlier, then started running.

I followed behind her.

Melissa headed down the staircase.

All of a sudden, I felt a shock as thirty volts of electricity shot through my body, ten more than ever before.

"Ahhh!" I fell to the floor, rolling and tumbling down the stairs. I hit the bottom.

Eddie never let go of the button.

I was still screaming. "Ahhhh!"

Melissa stopped, staring back at me in horror.

"Go, Mel! Run!"

Hesitantly, she did.

Eddie appeared at the top of the stairs, letting go of the button. He ran down them, heading for Melissa. He stepped on my stomach as he passed.

I grabbed his ankle to give Melissa some time.

Eddie kicked my face, then stood up and ran when I let go of his foot.

I lay there, unable to move.

* * *

Eddie led me toward the van.

I was having trouble walking, my legs weak.

The man pushed me.

I fell forward onto the ground, my face in the dirt.

"Get in the van," Eddie commanded.

I lifted my arm weakly, reaching for a hold. I pulled myself up the side of the car, and crawled inside, collapsing in the corner, occasionally twitching.

Melissa was pushed inside violently.

But I didn't have the strength to protest.

Three men got into the van as one went to the front seat and started the car, then steered it onto the street.

I rested my head on the backseat, closing my eyes.

"Where are we going?" When no one answered, Melissa asked, "Where are you taking us?!"

Another shock went through my body.

"Ahhhh!" My back slid sideways, my head on the floor. "Ahhhh!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Melissa said frantically.

Eddie let go of the button.

My body was jerking.

I soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I stepped into the kitchen.

My father was writing something on a sheet of paper while talking on the phone. When he hung up, he put the small piece of paper on the fridge.

I headed for the refrigerator, opening its door, and pulled out a bottle of water. I looked at the fridge, reading the paper.

"_Holiday Inn Motel. 555-_"

My father snatched the paper off the fridge before I could read the rest, stuffing it into his pocket. He glared at me.

* * *

I woke up to a shock pulsing through my body.

"Get up," Eddie said. "We're here." He pulled me out of the van.

I fell onto the ground, coughing.

After a moment, I pushed myself onto my knees.

My head was yanked violently as a man tightly tied a blindfold over my eyes and a rope on my wrists. I was led a long way.

After a while, I heard a door open. Then I was violently thrown onto the cold, hard floor.

The door closed behind me.

I managed to get the blindfold off, then looked around.

I was in a jail cell. I could see Melissa in the one next to me. "Mel?"

She looked at me.

"Where are we?"

She shrugged. "Need some help with that?" She was looking at the rope on my wrists.

"Yeah." I pushed myself up, then went to the other side of the cell, turning around.

Melissa stuck her arms through the bars, untying the rope.

"Thanks." I rubbed my wrists. I looked up to see Melissa staring at me. "What?"

"Your neck." She was close to tears.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's got burns all around it."

I was silent, gently touching my neck.

Melissa took a seat in the corner of the cell, the tears falling.

I followed pursuit, sitting in the corner of my cell. I reached through the bars, gripping her hand.

She looked up.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Mel."

* * *

Frankie stepped into Melissa's cell.

Melissa backed into the corner.

He headed toward her with a mischievous grin.

"Leave her alone, Frankie," I said.

He was in front of her now.

"Leave her alone, d***it!"

He put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

"Don't f***ing touch her!" I gripped the bars.

He put his lips on her cheek.

"Stop it, Frankie!"

Melissa was shaking, pure fear in her eyes.

"Frankie, stop! Please!" Hesitantly, I said, "I'll tell you what I know about where my father is."

He abruptly stopped, turning to me, then headed out of Melissa's cell and down the hall.

"Mel?"

She was shaking and sobbing.

"Come here, baby."

She walked toward me.

I pulled her into a hug, putting my arms through the bars. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

She cried, her head on my shoulder.

I rubbed her back, trying my best to comfort her.

All of a sudden, the four men walked down the hall.

I pulled away from Melissa and gulped.

"What do you know?" The muscular man, along with two others, stepped into my cell.

The other man locked the door behind them.

"Uh, he's staying at a Holiday Inn."

"Which one?"

"I don't know."

He stared at me, making sure I was telling the truth. "Okay. But you're still getting punished for holding out on us."

I felt a shock go through my body and fell onto the ground

It seemed to take an eternity for Eddie to let go of the button.

"You got anymore information?" he said.

"No."

He pressed the button.

"No, sir."

He stepped out of the cell, followed by the others, walking down the hall.

I lay on the floor for moment.

Melissa was eyeing me, still shaking. "You knew where he was? And you didn't tell them?"

"I'm…sorry." I twitched.

"We could've been home by now if you would've told them sooner."

She was wrong.

I knew the men had no intention of ever letting us leave. But I didn't want to scare Melissa.

I hated lying to her by telling her that everything would be okay when I knew it wouldn't. But I had this urge inside me to comfort her.

"I didn't remember…until I fell asleep in the…van. I'm sorry."

She sighed.

I knew she didn't want to be mad at me. We need each other now more than ever.

"It's okay, Jackson." She plopped down onto the floor.

I was still laying on my side. I reached my hand through the bars, gripping hers, an occasional twitch going through my body. "We're…gonna get outta here…Mel. I…promise."

* * *

"We're tracking Dominick-searching every Holiday Inn. Do you have anything that could help our hunt?" Eddie looked at me.

"No."

He kicked me.

I clutched my ribs.

"Don't lie to me!" He pulled the remote out of his pocket, pressing the button.

When he let go, I managed to say, "I'm not!"

He pressed it again.

"Please…stop!"

He never removed his finger from the button. "Are you gonna tell me more about your father?"

"I don't…know…anything else. Please…"

"Tell me what you know!"

"Please, stop! Please…ahhhh!"

"Stop it!" Melissa yelled. "Leave him alone!"

Eddie let the button go.

I relaxed, taking deep breaths. When Eddie pressed the button again, forty volts of electricity shooting through me, I screamed. "Ahhhh! Please, stop!" After a moment, I could no longer yell.

Eddie released the button, gripping my shirt, and pulled me to my feet, our heads inches away. "You really don't know anything else?"

I searched for my voice. "N…no."

He yanked me violently. "What did you say?!"

"No, sir."

"That's what I thought." He paused for a moment. "If I find out you're lying, I'm gonna hurt you so bad that you're gonna wish you were dead. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Call the other guys '_sir_.' And make sure you address me as '_master_.' Got that?"

"Yes, master."

Eddie smirked. "You're my b**** now." He shoved me onto the floor. He gave my side a kick before exiting the cell.

Melissa was gripping the bars. "Jackson?! Jackson, are you okay?!"

I didn't answer. I outstretched my arm, trying to reach her.

She did the same with me.

Our hands were centimeters apart.

"Come a little closer, Jackson."

My voice was barely audible. "I can't."


	6. Witch's Apple

My eyes slowly opened.

I saw Melissa laying in her cell, asleep, her back against the bars.

I slowly pushed myself up, ignoring the pain. I reached my arm through the bars, gripping her hand.

I soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, b****? Wake up." Eddie kicked my side.

My head quickly lifted from the cold, hard floor. I looked around, spotting my hand in Melissa's. A smile faintly crossed my face, quickly fading when Eddie pulled me to my feet.

My hand slid out of Melissa's, causing her to wake up.

Eddie tied my hands behind my back, blindfolding my eyes. He guided me out of the cell.

I could hear a man opening the other cell, then Melissa's footsteps soon following behind me.

We were led down several long hallways, finally coming to a stop after five minutes.

I heard a door open. I was pushed forward. I looked around as the blindfold was taken away from my eyes.

There were a few computers. Papers were everywhere. The large room was a mess.

Benny, the tech geek of the group, sat in a chair, staring at the screen of a computer, typing rapidly.

"We're gonna need you to clean up a bit around here. Okay, b****?" Eddie said.

My eyes swept around the large, messy room.

All of a sudden, I felt a shock going through my body. I fell to my knees.

Eddie kicked my side, causing me to fall over. "Got that?!"

I coughed, clutching my side. "Yes, master."

"Not get started!"

"Yes, master." I scrambled to my feet, then fell again when Eddie stuck his foot out, tripping me.

"Get up, d***it! You're wasting our time!"

I pushed myself up. "Sorry, master."

* * *

"B****, bring me a drink."

"Yes, master." I headed to the small refrigerator, gripping an ice-cold coke.

I hadn't had much food or water in a long time. I struggled to swallow.

"Bring Melissa, here, one, too," Eddie called.

"Yes, master." I grabbed another, then closed the door, heading toward the two of them, who were sitting in the front of the room.

Melissa wasn't allowed to help me clean.

I gave Eddie the drink, then handed Melissa hers.

"Thank you, Jackson," Melissa said.

"Don't thank It," Eddie said. "And don't call It 'Jackson' anymore. It's a b****."

Melissa looked tensed, scared.

"Massage the lady's shoulders," Eddie commanded.

"Yes, master." I did as I was told.

After a minute, Eddie looked at Melissa. "You enjoying this?"

She shook her head, a tear in her eye.

I fell to my knees as a shock went through my body.

"You're not doing it good enough."

"Sorry, master."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the misses."

"Sorry, Melissa." I felt another shock.

"Call her '_ma'am_'."

"Yes, master." To Melissa, I said, "Sorry, ma'am." I put my hands on her shoulders, rubbing, trying to do better.

After a while, Eddie spoke. "Give It a command, Melissa."

To me, she said, "Would you-"

"Don't ask It. Tell It."

"Bring me a snack," she said.

"Yes, ma'am." I headed to the pantry next to the refrigerator. "What do you want, ma'am?"

She thought for a moment. "An apple."

"Yes, ma'am."

I could hear Eddie making up some dramatic story about how it was all my fault that Melissa was in here.

Maybe it was.

Melissa was furious.

I picked an apple up, then took it to her.

"I wanted a red one," she said angrily.

I felt a shock go through my body, forcing myself not to fall. "Sorry, ma'am." I went back to the pantry, replacing the green apple for a red one, then took it back to Melissa.

Eddie whispered something in her ear before turning to me. "Get back to work."

"Yes, master." I turned and began walking, only to be tripped by Melissa. I turned to look at her, a hurt expression on my face.

She got out of the chair, coming toward me. She furiously slapped my face with the back of her hand. "Get back to work, you piece of s***."

I hung my head and pushed myself to my feet, trying not to let the tears fall. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

I picked up a box, moving it to the other side of the room, stacking it on top of another. I picked up a large stack of papers from the desk where Benny sat, then headed for a table in the corner.

I felt a shock go through my body, then fell to the floor, the papers flying everywhere. "D***it!"

"Hey?!" Eddie said, chuckling. "No talking."

"Yes, master. Sorry, master." I began picking up each sheet of paper, stacking them.


	7. Tired Punishments

I hadn't sat down in over a week. My legs hurt. My body ached.

I set a large box on top of the others, then headed for more.

All of a sudden, my legs gave out.

I looked around the room.

Everyone else was asleep.

Maybe I could just rest my eyes for a while.

I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up to several short shocks pulsing through me.

After a while, they stopped.

I looked up to see Melissa holding the remote.

"No sleeping or sitting until you're done. You know that."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

"I think you should be punished. Don't you?"

"No, ma'am." A shock went through my body. "Yes, ma'am. I do deserve to be punished, ma'am."

"That's what I thought. Now what should your punishment be?" She looked up, thoughtful. "Hmm…"

Eddie and I watched her.

After a moment, she spoke. "No food or water for five days."

"Yes, ma'am."

Eddie looked at her. "You do know that the average person can only go three days without water, right?"

"Yeah," she said, never taking her eyes off me. "I know."

* * *

I took severe beatings and shocks from both Melissa and Eddie each day, getting punished even more for laying down on the job when I was knocked off my feet.

"Get up!"

"Please, Mel! Stop it!" My nose was bleeding, my eyes black.

She kicked my lower stomach with one of her high heels-what she was wearing when we were supposed to go to the movies and dinner.

"Ahhhhhh!" I pushed myself backwards using my elbows, trying to get away.

All of a sudden, a shock went through me. My arms fell out from under me, no longer supporting me. My back jerked to the floor, my head hitting the hard surface.

I felt Eddie's weight pinning me down as Melissa kicked and kicked.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

"Bring me that box over there, b****."

"Yes, master." I did as I was told.

He opened the flaps, pulling out a baseball bat. Before I had time to dodge the bat, he smacked it against my head.

I fell to the floor.

Eddie pulled a golf club from the box and handed it to Melissa.

I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself, waiting for my punishment.


	8. Guilty Communication

"I've finally found him!" Benny exclaimed excitedly from the computer.

Eddie jumped out of his seat. "Where is he?"

"The Holiday Inn just a couple miles from here."

"What kind of hiding place is that?"

I hung my head, sitting in the corner now that my work was done. I'd told them where my father was. And now they're going to kill him. This is all my fault.

Eddie squatted down in front of me. "Feeling guilty? You should. I can't believe you ratted on your own father. That's low."

I rested my head in my knees. A tear fell from my eye.

"Are you crying?!" Eddie laughed, followed by everyone else in the room.

Everyone, that is, except for me and Melissa.

"Aww! The b**** is crying," he said, as if talking to a child. "Poor baby. Does the baby want someone to hold Its hand?" His voice immediately changed to its original sound. "Well, that's too bad. 'Cause no one loves you anymore-not Melissa, and, after your father finds out you turned him in, he won't either. But that shouldn't matter. 'Cause we all know he never did."

I punched his jaw as hard as I could.

He fell backwards.

I quickly jumped on top of him, slugging him some more.

Benny rushed over, trying to pull me off. He failed.

Soon, Frankie and the other man, whose name was Cal, hurried into the room, dragging me off.

Eddie was furious. He came at me, punching and punching.

The other three kicked me.

After a while, Eddie stood, and the men stopped.

My eyes were black, my nose bleeding. I coughed up blood. My body was severely bruised.

"Get up," Eddie commanded.

Slowly, I did.

He shoved me back down. "Let's try this again. Get up."

"Yes, master," I spat. I pushed myself up, wobbling, and stared straight into his eyes.

He pulled the remote controller from his pocket, raising the voltage to fifty, and pressed the button.

I forced myself to stay standing as I was electrocuted.

When I was still on my feet, Eddie turned it up to seventy.

I stared at him, then fell onto the floor after a short moment, my body twitching.

After what felt like an eternity, Eddie let the button go, then began kicking me again. "You better f***ing apologize, you b*****d!"

I was hurting. Desperately, I pleaded. "I'm sorry, master! I'm sorry! Please, stop! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I was repeatedly kicked. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Please!"

The gang stopped kicking me as Eddie pressed the button after changing the voltage to one hundred.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed through clenched teeth. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" My body was jerking madly.

A full minute had passed, and Eddie still hadn't let go of the button.

I was flipped onto my stomach, my mouth now foaming, the white substance dripping from my lips.

After another minute, Eddie let the button go.

I was unable to hold my head up, letting it fall into the slobber that had came from my mouth, which was still foaming. I was twitching like never before.

Benny handed Eddie a phone. "That's the number."

Eddie yanked my hair, pulling me to my knees. He put the ringing phone to my ear. "Talk to your father."

"I'm gonna tell him what you're doing to me," I said through clenched teeth.

"Go ahead. Tell him what we've done. Tell him how we found him." He paused. "Tell him you're gonna die tonight."

Tears streamed down my cheeks. "F*** you!"

He punched me, breaking my bleeding nose. "What did you just say to me?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, master!"

"That's what I thought."

I heard a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

Eddie put the phone on speaker so he could hear our conversation.

"Dad?"

"Cody?! Why are you calling me? How did you get this number?"

"Dad, I need some help."

"Well, go to a f***ing counselor! Don't call me!"

"I need some help, Dad. Please! Help me!"

Eddie put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Dominick."

"Eddie?!"

"My little b****, here?" Eddie yanked my hair, pulling me a little higher. "It's got some things It's gotta tell you." He put the phone to my ear again.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I broke down in tears. "I'm so sorry."

Eddie slapped the back of my head. "Tell him what you did, b****."

My father could hear him. "What'd you do, Cody?"

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry."

"Tell me!"

"Dad, I told them where you are."

"What?!"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Tell him the rest," Eddie said.

"Dad, he's gonna hurt me. He's gonna kill me, Dad."

"I don't care. You f***ing dimed me out."

"Dad, I'm sorry. Please, help me. Please, Dad. Please. I don't wanna die now. I'm scared. I need help. Please." I was sobbing uncontrollably now. I didn't care that Melissa saw. I couldn't always be the strong one.

"I didn't raise you to be a chicken…or a tattle-tail."

"I'm sorry! Please, help me! Please, Daddy!" I felt like I was a helpless child by calling my father that.

But I am.

"I need help! Please! Please, don't let them kill me! Please! Please! Please! I'm so sorry, Dad! Please, help me! Please!"

Eddie took the phone from me. "I'll tell you what, Dominick. You won't have to pay me anything…if I can keep your son for my own personal slave." He pulled my head up to look at him as he smiled.

More tears fell from my eyes.

"Go ahead," my father said. "I don't want that f***er anyway."

"Daddy, please!" I yelled, slumping down. "Don't do this to me! Please! I'm begging you! Please!"

Eddie pushed me forward and onto the floor, motioning for the others.

They came at me, punching and kicking.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help me! Please! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No! Stop it! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"


	9. Burning Your Life

_Chapter Nine: Dying In A Burning House Couldn't Have Been Any More Embarrassing_

* * *

I was sobbing uncontrollably now, and I didn't care who saw.

I sat on my knees in the dirt, my hands tied behind my back.

Melissa wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry, Jackson. I didn't mean to do those things to you." She was crying, too.

"It's okay, Mel. I forgive you. And I'm sorry, too. This is all my fault."

"No, it's not. You tried to help your father. And you helped me get out." She didn't know what I'd had to promise to do for them to let her go.

I'd had to promise to be their slave-physically, emotionally…and sexually.

We were silent for a while, staring at the house that I'd supposedly died in as it burned.

That was the plan in order for Melissa to be safe.

The story was that I'd kidnapped her. Then she'd gotten away after setting the house on fire. I didn't make it out.

I sighed, tears still falling from my eyes. I was no longer the strong, protective leader. I was a wimp…a scared wimp.

"Mel?"

"Yeah, Jackson?"

"You can't tell anyone about what really happened, okay?" My voice had desperation in it. "Not even Nathan, Daley, and the others. Okay? Can you promise me that? You can't tell them what I really am."

She looked at me, confused. "And what are you?"

"I'm a loser, Mel. I'm a coward and a loser."

"No, you're not."

I didn't want to get into an argument with her right now. "Just go along with the plan, okay?"

"What if they don't believe you'd kidnapped me?"

"Please, Mel. Make them believe. That's all I ask."

"Okay, Jackson. I will." She hugged me again, although I couldn't hug her back since my hands were behind me.

We pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes.

I leaned in for a kiss, only to be yanked back by Eddie.

"Time to go, Melissa," he said. "Remember: if the truth gets out, I'm gonna kill the b**** for real-slowly and painfully." He pulled me to my feet by my hair, licking my cheek when Melissa turned her back and headed for the van.

I squeezed my eyes closed, disgusted. When I heard the car start, I opened them, watching as the van headed down the street and out of sight.

I knew she couldn't hear me, but I spoke anyway. "I love you, Mel."

After a moment, Eddie pulled me toward the worn-down building. "It's time for you to learn how to be a good dog."


	10. Memories In The Syringe Pit

_(2 years later)_

We'd moved to a knew location after Melissa had left, just in case she didn't go along with the plan.

I was suffering from a mild case of amnesia, which was caused by the forced sexual activity and severe beatings. I'd gradually forget about my past, only remembering my time spent here.

I feared the day when I'd wake up and not remember Melissa.

She was on my mind every second of every day.

I wondered what she was doing right now and how school was going. Does she have a new boyfriend? Does she still love me? Does she even remember me?

I guess she didn't. Who would want to?

I was a lot skinnier now, loosing over one hundred and fifty pounds during my stay here. My body was bruised and battered, my neck burnt all around. I was pale, having not seen sunlight in two years.

I'd almost forgotten what it was like…almost.

I brought myself back to reality when I felt Eddie's weight pull off of me.

I lay there, completely exposed.

He stood over me, zipping his pants. He threw an outfit at me-one of the two that I owned.

I began putting the clothes on, sliding the shirt down my sweaty torso.

He put me back into the closet in the corner of the room. Eddie walked out the door, soon coming back with a cheese sandwich and a half-filled glass of water. He handed it to me. "Here's your meal for the week. Eat it wisely."

"Thank you, master." I set the sandwich onto the floor, saving it for another day, while I took a small sip of water, then set it next to the sandwich.

I sighed, looking around the small, dark closet I was locked in. In order to fit, my knees were pressed against my chest.

But it was a lot roomier than the dog cage Eddie would sometimes lock me into.

The men loved to find new and cruel ways to torture me.

One time, Eddie had cut my back with a knife, writing '_You're my b**** now_' onto it. He'd poured alcohol onto it, then burned it with a cigarette, scarring me for life.

They'd thrown me into a syringe pit, which was where they'd throw their used syringes away after injecting drugs, attempting to hide any evidence if the police were to ever show up.

I could still remember it like it happened yesterday.

As a matter of fact, it did.

*FLASHBACK*

"Fill it up, b****." Eddie handed me a shovel.

"Yes, master."

Eddie took a seat next to the other men, taking a sip of his lemonade, watching me.

I was about to stick the shovel into the ground when a rock was thrown at my leg. I winced.

I'd had to collect rocks from another room earlier.

The floors in this place were dirt and rocks, so I'd never have to see sunlight again.

More rocks came when I tried again to dig.

After a moment, a large rock hit my back, causing me to drop the shovel into the syringe pit.

Eddie stood angrily, coming toward me.

"I'm sorry, master. I'm sorry."

The man splashed his lemonade into my eyes, then furiously shoved me backwards.

I fell into the pit, the needles stabbing all over my body. "Ahhhhh!"

*END FLASHBACK*

I shivered as I remembered having to pull each and every needle from my body.


	11. Tourism Ain't So Great

"Come on, b****. It's time." Eddie opened the door, allowing a small portion of light to shine in.

"Yes, master." I followed him into the larger room.

Once a year, I was allowed a phone call to my father.

The room was empty, Eddie and I being the only people here.

I haven't seen any of the other men in a while.

Eddie pushed me onto the floor, then pulled me to my knees, dialing a number. He put the phone to my ear after turning it on speaker so he could hear.

After a few rings, there was an answer. "What?"

"Dad?"

"Who's this?"

"It's your son."

"I don't have a son."

"It's me. It's Cody." When he said nothing, I spoke. "Cody Jackson."

There was a moment of silence as he remembered. "Oh, yeah. Cody. You're still alive?"

"Yes."

Eddie yanked my hair some. "Use your manners, b****."

"Yes, master." I spoke into the phone again. "Yes, sir. I'm still alive."

My father was laughing, amused. "They sure have shaped you, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Taught you a couple lessons, I bet."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You needed to be punished. You never did anything around here."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"So how you doing?"

"I'm good, sir. What about you, sir?"

"I'm great. I got some amazing coke from Eddie yesterday."

"That's good, sir."

"You bet." There was a pause before he spoke. "Melissa came by. You just missed her."

My heart sank. "What did she want?"

Eddie slapped the back of my head.

"Sir," I corrected myself. "What did she want, sir?"

"She wanted to know if she could have something of yours to remember you by."

"Did you give her anything, sir?"

"S***. I would've given her everything. But I'd already sold it to buy some drugs."

I slumped, only to be pulled higher by my hair.

"Cody? You there?"

"Yes, sir. I'm here." I was quiet for a moment. "Did she say anything, sir?"

"Yeah. She said-"

"Okay," Eddie broke in. "That's enough." He put the phone to his ear. "How you doing, man?"

"Good? You?"

"Great. You wouldn't believe the stuff I got him doing." He dragged me to my feet, throwing me back into the closet.

I closed my eyes, sobbing in the darkness.

* * *

"Hey, b****? I gotta surprise for you." He forced me onto my knees after tying my hands behind my back, then walked to the door.

He opened it, revealing my father.

"Dad?!"

"Cody?! Boy, have you changed!" He came toward me, squatting down, observing me. He lifted my chin, turning my head from side to side. "D***, kid! What happened to you?!"

I didn't know what to say.

I felt a shock go through my body.

"Answer the man," Eddie said.

"Yes, master." I turned back to my father, my voice a bit shaky as my body jerked from the previous shock. "I'm…trying to be a good boy…sir."

My father stared at me sympathetically, then he and Eddie walked to a table behind me and took a seat, chatting.

I closed my eyes, but quickly opened them when I felt a warm hand on my cheek.

"Melissa?!"

"Hey, Jackson."

"What are you doing here?" I didn't want her seeing me like this.

"I wanted to see you."

"You remember me?"

She was surprised. "Of course I do."

"Hey, Melissa?" Eddie called. "Pull up the b****'s shirt and show Its father what I did."

She stood up and went behind me, doing as she was told. She gasped as she read what was carved into my skin.

I turned to see my father's reaction.

He showed no emotion at all.

Melissa, on the other hand, was in tears, sitting in front of me again. She looked at my stomach.

My ribs were visible through my skin. My sides curved sickeningly inward where my ribs ended. Bruises covered my torso.

This caused her to cry even more.

We could hear Eddie talking to my father.

"It is so well-trained. And you wouldn't believe how good It is in bed."

I hung my head, ashamed, tears falling, although part of me was happy that I was good.

My father spoke, still looking at my back. "What are all those small scratches from?"

"Oh, those?" Eddie said. "It fell into the syringe pit. Over there." He pointed a thumb to the corner behind him. "Hey, b****? Give them a tour of the place."

"Yes, master." I pushed myself to my feet, heading toward the two men.

Eddie stood. "Let's start at the pit."

"Yes, master." I headed toward the syringe pit, Melissa and the two men following behind me.

Melissa turned away with her eyes closed after she looked inside. She forced herself to turn back to us.

"You should've seen It. It was hilarious. In fact, I can show you what It did." He shoved me inside.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Jackson!" Melissa screamed, her hands over her mouth.

I stood shakily, yelling out through clenched teeth. I put my elbow over the edge, lifting myself out, syringes sticking out of my body.

Melissa helped me.

I lay there, teeth tight together, trying to keep the tears from coming.

Melissa started to pull the needles from my body when Eddie spoke.

"Leave them. It can get them Itself. Come on, b****. We have a tour to finish."

I didn't move.

"Get up, d***it!" Eddie kicked my side.

"Yes, master." I slowly pushed myself up, unable to pull the syringes out since my hands were behind my back, and tried my best to walk to the next torture item.

We went around the room, showing and demonstrating each tool.

"And these are just some weapons I use." He swung the baseball bat.

I fell to the floor, screaming as I landed on some needles, pushing them further into my side. "Ahhhhhh!"

Eddie pulled a golf club from the box, handing it to my father. "You try."

He did, hitting my side.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Your turn, Melissa," Eddie said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Do it!" He held the bat up, threatening to hit her.

"Just do it, Mel," I said. I didn't want her to get hurt.

She looked at me, shocked, then hesitantly took the club from my father, lifting it into the air, and hit my side.

"Ahhh!"

"I don't think you hit hard enough," Eddie said.

She hit again.

"Ahhhh!"

"Harder!"

She hit my lower stomach.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Satisfied, Eddie started walking to the next torture item, followed by my father.

Melissa tried to help me up. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mel."

"Don't help It!" Eddie yelled, startling the girl.

She dropped me.

I fell onto the floor again. "Ahhhh!" The needles went further into my back.

"Come on, b****!"

"Yes, master." I pushed myself up, following Melissa to the other two men.

"Explain what this it," Eddie commanded with a smirk.

I looked down at the mattress. "This is where we…" I was embarrassed.

"F***," Eddie finished for me. He shoved me onto the mattress. "How about a demonstration?"

"No, master. Please. Not this."

Eddie came toward me with a mischievous grin, unzipping his pants.

I didn't want Melissa to see this happen to me. "Please, master. Don't do this to me. Please." I was in tears as he lay on the mattress next to me. "Please, master. Please." I squeezed my eyes closed as his lips brushed my cheek, his hand moving down my body until he reached the zipper of my pants.

Melissa grasped my father's arm.

He looked at her, then sighed. "Eddie, that's enough. We don't wanna see this. Not in front of the lady."

Hesitantly, Eddie stood, zipping his pants. "I got some tapes I'll show you later. I make a couple hundred bucks off of them. I'll give you a discount if you wanna buy one."

My father grabbed my arms, helping me to my feet.

"Thank you, sir." I flinched as he and Melissa pulled out the syringes. I avoided Melissa's eyes for the rest of the tour.

* * *

"And last but not least: the shock collar." Eddie pressed the button.

"Ahhhhh!" I fell to the floor, my body jerking. I was still twitching when he let the button go.

After a moment, Eddie yanked me to my feet, taking me to the closet. He threw me inside.

I knocked the glass of water over. I couldn't pick it up since my hands were behind my back. I watched as every last drop spilled out of the cup. I knew I wouldn't get anymore for a whole week.

I rested my head on the wall, sitting silently in the dark, occasional jerks rushing through my body as tears bled from my eyes.

* * *

I could hear Eddie laughing, telling the two all the embarrassing things he's done to me.

After a moment, he came to the closet door, opening it. He dragged me out by my shirt, sliding me across the floor.

I came to a stop in front of Melissa and my father. I hung my head, too ashamed to look at them.

"It's time to say goodbye," Eddie said.

I didn't move.

Eddie violently grabbed my chin, pulling it up. "Do as I say."

"Yes, master."

"You'll be punished for this later."

I nodded my understanding. "Yes, master."

Eddie walked to another part of the room, talking to my father.

Melissa sat on her knees in front of me.

I closed my eyes, too embarrassed to look at her.

She'd almost seen me be raped.

Melissa's warm hand touched my cheek. "Jackson, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." There was a long silence before I spoke. "How's everyone else doing?"

"Same as always. Daley and Nathan are together, and so are Taylor and Eric. Lex is as smart as ever."

"I miss the others so much. Did they believe you?"

"They were shocked at first, but they eventually did."

I hung my head, nodding, tears falling.

"Jackson? Jackson, look at me."

I couldn't.

"Look at me."

"Hey?!" Eddie yelled. "Do what she says."

"Yes, master." I looked at Melissa. "Yes, ma'am?"

She was quiet for a moment, looking into my eyes. "You haven't changed a bit."

I didn't say anything, but my expression was confused.

"You always do whatever you can to keep the ones you care about safe--no matter what it costs you: your safety, your life…your innocence."

I hung my head again, only to have Eddie--who was now behind me--yank it back up. I stared straight into Melissa's eyes as Eddie watched me.

He was bent down next to me, his lips next to my ear. "Your father said he was gonna join me in torturing you. How'd you like that?"

I was shaking, never taking my eyes off of Melissa's. "That's great, master."

He smiled, kissing my cheek. "Good." He pushed me over, then turned to Melissa. "Dominick will take you home. Remember: not a word. Got that?"

She nodded.

Eddie grabbed my hair, pulling me to my knees. "Good. Maybe you could come back and visit next year…" He looked at me with a smile. "…if this b**** manages to stay alive that long. Its father and I--we've got some stuff planned. Let's just say…you might not get to see pretty boy, here, ever again."

Melissa was horrified.

I wanted to comfort her. "It's okay, Mel. I-"

"Shut up!" Eddie yanked my hair.

My head was tilted upward. I was breathing heavily through clenched teeth. I gulped. "Yes, master."

"Tell her 'goodbye.'"

"Yes, master." I'd never taken my eyes off of Melissa's. "Bye, Mel."

She was in tears as my father helped her up and led her out the door.

I stared after them.

Eddie's lips brushed against my ear. "You're in for a rough night."


	12. Ally You Can't Trust

I rested my head on my knees, sitting alone in the dark, silent closet.

The door opened to reveal my father leaning against it, Eddie's arm on his shoulder. They looked at me with grins on their faces.

In a bone-chilling voice, Eddie said, "Let the games begin."

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked quietly through clenched teeth.

My hands were tied together, hanging from a pipe on the ceiling, my toes just barely touching the ground.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as the whip slashed across my shirtless back for the twenty-seventh time. "Please! Stop! Ahhhhhhh! Please! Please! I'm sorry!" I was crying. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

After several more swings, my father kicked me from behind.

I went forward, my hands sliding to the end of the pipe. I fell to the floor.

The men kicked and punched for a while, finding things to hit me with, while I was writhing on the floor in pain. One hit my lower stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" My knee jerked forward, hitting Eddie's nose, which bled.

Furiously, Eddie flipped me onto my back, pinning my arm behind me, putting all of his weight on it.

I heard a pop. "Ahhhhh!"

He pulled me up by the broken arm, shoving me toward my father. "You can to do the main course. I don't wanna f*** that b****."

My father dragged me by my broken arm into another room--one that I hadn't been into before. He shut the door behind him, then locked it, turning back to me.

"Dad, please." I was sobbing uncontrollably. "Don't do this to me, Dad. Please."

He came toward me slowly.

I backed away, but ran into a bed, dropping onto it. I broke down. "How could you do this to your son?!"

He pulled me to my feet.

"Dad, please! Please! I'm sorry!"

He spoke quietly, gently. "Hey, hey. Look at me."

I did, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna get you outta here."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. C'mon. Follow me." He headed toward the door.

"No."

He turned to me. "C'mon."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Cody, do you wanna die?!"

I was quiet for a moment. "No."

"Then trust me."

I sighed. "But he'll hurt Melissa if I leave."

"No, he won't. I'll make sure of it."

"But how do you-"

"Will you stop questioning me, boy?!"

"Sorry, sir."

"C'mon. Let's go."

"Yes, sir." I followed him out the door and down the hall, running as fast as I could.

"Go! I'll catch up." He seemed to be having trouble running.

I hurried ahead, turning a corner. I came to a sudden halt.

"You weren't trying to escape, were you, b****?"

I gulped.

"Huh?!" Eddie chuckled angrily as I flinched from his monstrous voice.

I quickly turned around, running the way I'd come, only to hit my father.

He held me tightly, twisting me around to face Eddie. He pressed down on a pressure point on my shoulder.

"Ahh!" I fell to my knees.

Eddie came toward me, laughing.

I squirmed to get out of my father's grip.

He had a smile on his face.

Eddie squatted down in front of me, then slapped my face with the back of his hand. He stood, talking to my father. "How'd It get out?"

"He ran out the door after stabbing my side with this." He pulled a bloody knife from his pocket.

"What?!" I said. "No! I thought you were helping me!"

"How'd It get that?"

"I don't know."

Eddie grabbed it from him, then squatted down in front of me. "Where'd you get this?"

"I didn't do it," I said. "He's lying."

"Oh, yeah?" My father pulled up his shirt to reveal a fresh cut on his side.

I stared at it, then turned back to Eddie. "I didn't do it. I promise. I didn't…I didn't do it."

"Let's see how you like it." Eddie stabbed the knife into my stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I tried to wriggle free from my father's grip, but couldn't.

Eddie twisted the knife around before pulling it out. He stood. "C'mon. I'll help you get him locked in." He walked past my father, who yanked me up, leading me into the room we had just been in. Eddie grabbed me, then shoved me onto the mattress. He pulled out four handcuffs from his pockets. He put one cuff around my wrist and the other around the bedpost. He did this to my other hand, then moved to my feet, spreading my legs apart. When each of my feet were locked to a bedpost, he crawled on top of me and gave me a long kiss.

I knew that I had to kiss back or I'd be punished. Tears fell from my eyes as our tongues wrestled.

Eddie moved his hand down my body, passing by bare chest, then grasped my lower stomach. He looked down at me. "Beg your father."

My eyes were clenched together, along with my teeth, as I tried to ignore the pain. "Please." I couldn't stop crying. "Please." I tried harder when Eddie squeezed tighter. "Please, Dad. F*** me. Please. Please."

Eddie let go, giving me one last kiss. He got off of me, then patted my father's shoulder. "It's ready for you."

"Can I have the key to the cuffs?"

"Why?"

"When I get him straightened up, I want him to do some of the work on me."

The men looked at me.

I was still sobbing.

Eddie smirked, pulling the key from his pocket. "Yeah. Here." He handed it to my father, then exited the room.

After a moment, I could control myself enough to speak. "I trusted you!"

"Cody, I had to say that or he'd kill us both." He opened the door to the bathroom, looking around. "There's a window in here. You can get out this way." He started unlocking the cuffs. When he was done, he went toward the bathroom again.

I looked at him, trying to figure out if he was lying.

"C'mon, Cody! Melissa's waiting."

"Melissa?"

"Yes. She's waiting for you."

"Where?" I was standing beside him now.

"Go about a mile through the forest. We should find her there."

I stared at my father.

"Go!"

I crawled out of the window, then turned back to the man. "Thank you, Dad."

"C'mon. We gotta leave before-" All of a sudden, he went quiet, his eyes wide.

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong?!"

He fell to the floor.

Eddie stood there, knife in hand.

I was breathing shakily. I turned and started running, trying to ignore the pain in my stomach.


	13. Abandoned Truck In The Woods

_Chapter Thirteen: Two Years Without Sunlight Can Turn Into Forever Without Her_

* * *

I ran through the forest as fast as I could.

It was dark.

I occasionally tripped, then hurriedly pushed myself back up.

I didn't know where I was going.

All of a sudden, I heard a branch snap. I came to a stop, looking around. I heard a few more.

After a moment, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I fell to my knees and hung my head, putting my hands in the air as best as I could since one of my arms was broken. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, don't kill me. I'm sorry." I was sobbing. "Please." I was shoved forward.

Eddie yanked my arm, flipping me onto my back.

I gulped, my hands still up. I was too terrified to speak.

The man's eyes were full of anger and hatred. "You tried to escape from me!"

I'd never heard him so mad. My voice was a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're gonna be!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was too scared to. I knew I was in so much trouble. I could only imagine what he'd do to me now.

He'd probably beat me and whip me and shock me until I can't take it anymore. Or maybe he'd lock me in the lonely, dark closet and let me stave to death.

After he made up my punishment, he smirked. "I know what I'm gonna do to you! I'm gonna f*** you! And then I'm gonna make you f*** your dead father!"

Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Please. Don't."

He stepped closer, wearing a challenging expression. "You got a better idea?!"

My eyes became wide with fear. "No, master."

"Didn't think so." He slapped my cheek with the back of his hand, then laid on top of me, unzipping and unbuttoning my pants. He did the same to his, then unhooked our boxers. He pushed into me.

I stared at the starless sky, shaking, my eyes wide.

* * *

Eddie zipped his pants, then buttoned my boxers and pants. "You ready to f*** your father?"

I couldn't answer.

In one quick motion, he was on top of me, his mouth next to my ear, his breath on my neck.

I turned my head away, blinking as he screamed into my ear.

"Answer me, b****! Are you ready to f*** your father?!"

I gulped, trembling, tears streaming down my cheeks, my eyes closed. "Yes, master."

"Good." He stood, grabbed my hair, then pulled me to my feet. He shoved me.

I fell onto the ground, only to be yanked back up.

"Go."

"Yes, master." I started walking toward the warehouse that he kept me in.

He shoved me and shocked me along the way.

* * *

I was pushed up against a tree, my arms pinned to it above my head. I tried to ignore the pain in my broken arm. My eyes were closed, trembling, picturing all the horrible things that awaited me at the warehouse. I tried hard to keep the tears from falling, but failed. I was scared to death.

Eddie was kissing me, shoving his tongue into my mouth.

All of a sudden, he fell against me with a grunt, his heavy weight smothering me. Then he hit the ground.

I forced my eyes open, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. I figured that this was my only chance. I turned and started running as fast as I could, but tripped over the sticks and trigs that covered the ground, which seemed to grab at my ankles. I started to push myself up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I rested on my knees. "Please, don't kill me. I'm sorry."

"Jackson, it's okay. It's just me."

I looked up.. "Melissa?!"

She dropped the large tree branch that was in her hand--which she'd used to hit Eddie with--then got on her knees and pulled me into a hug.

"Ahhh!"

She quickly let go, observing my side. "I'm sorry." She looked around for a moment. "Where's your father?"

I was crying even harder. "He's dead. Eddie killed him."

"I'm so sorry, Jackson. C'mon. We gotta go." She helped me to my feet, then pointed ahead of us. "Your father parked the truck this way."

I followed her as she led the way into the night.

* * *

"There's the truck. C'mon." Melissa got into the driver's seat, reaching to crank the car, only to find the keys missing. "No. This can't be happening."

"Oh, it's happening."

Her head shot toward me.

I stood outside the passenger's side window, Eddie behind me, holding a knife to my throat.

"How have you been, Melissa?"

"Leave him alone."

"I will…as soon as I kill It." He yanked my hair, sticking the knife into my neck.

I tilted my head as far away from the silver metal as I could. "Melissa, run."

"No."

"Go, Mel."

"I'm not leaving you."

"He's gonna kill me, Mel!" I tried to calm down. "I'm not gonna let him kill you, too." A single tear fell from my eye. "Please."

Hesitantly, she got out of the truck.

"Don't move!" Eddie yelled.

She stopped.

"Come here."

She did.

"I want you to watch." He smiled. "Any last words, b****?"

"It's gonna be okay, Mel. You'll be okay."

She was sobbing.

"Mel…I love you." This was the first time I'd ever said that to her.

She looked at me. "I love you, too."

"Aww. Isn't that sweet?" Eddie said. "Say 'goodbye,' b****."

Tears fell from my eyes. "Bye, Mel."

The knife moved quickly across my neck as I heard a gunshot.

I fell to the ground, unable to move.

I could see my father holding a gun, weakly falling to the ground, and Eddie laying next to me, blood pouring from his head.

My vision grew dim.

Melissa rushed to me, putting pressure on my neck, trying to stop the blood flow.

I tried to speak, but couldn't.

Everything went black.


	14. Finding Your Way

_Chapter Fourteen: A Collar Doesn't Always Tell You Your Way Home_  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stood in a dark room. I couldn't see anything. "Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Someone help me. Please," I called. "Help me."

A figure stepped out of the darkness.

It was Eddie. He gripped my father's arm and held a knife to my dad's throat.

I held out a gun, pointing it at Eddie's head shakily.

"Put the gun down," Eddie warned. "Put it down!" In his other hand was the remote controller. He pressed the button for a moment.

I dropped the gun, falling to the floor.

Another shock went through me.

My body jerked.

A few more shocks went through me.

"Eddie, please! Stop!"

He did.

I lay on the ground, unable to move. I could hear voices.

"He's gone," one said. "What's the time, doctor?"

"1:47 a.m."

"We've done all we could do," a woman said.

"What? No. No. You can still help him." It was Melissa. "There's something else you can do. There's gotta be something you can do…right? Please." She was crying.

I lay in the darkness, trying to get up.

I have to get out of this. I have to see Melissa.

I used all my strength to reached out and grasp the gun in my hand. I lifted it, then pointed it at Eddie.

I pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Mel?" My voice was barely audible.

She got out of the chair and rushed to my side, gripping my hand. "Jackson, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"It was dark. I couldn't find you. But I heard your voice and found my way back. I followed your voice out of the darkness."

She softly hugged me, kissing the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	15. Showing My Scars

I rested on a beanbag in Melissa's bedroom, shirtless, waiting for Melissa to return with the medicine for my back.

This was my first day out of the hospital-my first time inside Melissa's room in years.

It felt weird.

I didn't have anywhere to go. I didn't have a father.

But I did have Melissa.

All of a sudden, the door opened to reveal Taylor.

She walked into the room, grabbing a brush from Melissa's dresser, and sat in front of a mirror, combing through her hair.

I watched her.

Her eyes met mine through the mirror. She spun around. She choked out a loud scream before fainting.

I rushed toward her. "Taylor? Taylor, can you hear me?"

I could hear footsteps hurrying up the stairs and into the bedroom.

The door opened.

Nathan, Daley, Lex, and Eric ran inside. They stared at me for a moment, shocked.

Nathan came at me furiously. His fist made contact with my jaw.

I fell onto my back.

Nathan jumped on top of me, punching.

The other three rushed to aid Taylor.

"Nathan! Nathan, stop!" I yelled.

"I thought you were dead. How dare you come back here after what you did to Melissa?!"

"Nathan, stop! Please!" I was in tears. "You're hurting me! Please!"

"Nathan, what are you doing?!" Melissa rushed to the two of us, dragging Nathan off of me. She pulled me into a hug.

I was sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder, shaking madly.

Everyone stared, in shock.

Taylor had finally came to. She looked like she was going to faint…again.

"Don't tell me you forgave this b*****d!" Nathan said.

"Nathan, leave him alone."

"Leave him alone?! Think about what he's done to you!" A sudden rage went through Nathan. He yanked my hair, pulling me away from Melissa. He began punching again.

"Nathan, stop! Leave him alone!" Melissa yelled.

"Please! Please, stop! Ahhhhh! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, master!"

Nathan froze. "What did you just call me?"

I was crying so much, I couldn't answer.

"Guys?" Melissa said. "I have some stuff to tell you."

"What?" Daley said.

"Jackson didn't really kidnap me."

"What?!" Nathan quickly stood. "Why'd you tell us that?!"

"It's a long story."

Eric was curious. "We've got time."

* * *

I lay on Melissa's bed, wrapped under the covers, shivering as Melissa told everyone what had happened to us, not missing a single detail. I was in tears.

Everyone stared at me.

"You were there for two years?!" Eric said. "All because of some chick?! That's crazy!"

Taylor elbowed him.

Nathan looked at me, feeling guilty about punching me. "I'm sorry. I thought…"

"It's okay. I would've done the same thing if I were you," I said.

"Jackson, it's time to put your medicine on." Melissa came to me, removing the covers.

I flipped onto my stomach.

Everyone gasped at the sight of my back.

I tried to force back tears as Melissa rubbed the cream on my wounds, but they fell anyway.

When she was done, Melissa wiped my eyes, trying to comfort me. "It's okay, Jackson. You're okay now."

"It hurts so much." My voice cracked.

"I know, honey. I know."

Everyone was still in shock, their eyes never leaving my back as they read what Eddie had written and counted all thirty-eight whip marks, then stared at the scratches I'd gotten from being throw into the syringe pit multiple times. The observed how skinny I was, how battered my body was.

"We're almost done," Melissa said. "Now we just have to put some on your neck, then that'll be all. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay." She rubbed some of the cream all around my neck where the shock collar had been.

I felt naked without the collar after having worn it for two years.

When Melissa was finished, she screwed the cap on the tube and set it on the nightstand. She wiped my fresh tears. "It's okay. No one's gonna hurt you anymore."


	16. Familiar Voice

Melissa had gotten the story straight with the reporters, making sure they knew the truth.

Her parents let me stay here. They'd bought me some new clothes.

I was so thankful.

I eased myself into the tub slowly, the water burning my scars. I yelped through clenched teeth.

The warm water heated my body.

I hadn't had a bath in years. I was only allowed to take a quick shower every two weeks when I stayed with Eddie. I could only change clothes once a week, and I'd only had two outfits.

I relaxed, trying not to remind myself about being stuck with Eddie.

No one else was in the house. Melissa was walking her dog around the neighborhood while her parents were at work.

I lay in Melissa's bed, my head resting on my arms. I stared blankly at the ceiling.

The sound of the telephone ringing pulled me out of my trance.

I slowly stood and walked out of the room and into the hall, where a phone lay on a small end table. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, b****."

_Check out the sequel. It's called _'Sacrifice: Her Savior_._'

_I want to thank all my readers, especially jelissalover, adversary2113, Rachel, Joycelin Hades, WOODLAWNIAN, gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS, and abovetherim._


End file.
